A Foxy Little Witch
by ShadowFox197
Summary: To escape persecution in England as the ultimate sacrifice to Voldemort, Haryana (fem!Harry) flees to the wizarding community of Paris in hopes of lying low and avoiding detection. Upon her arrival in France, Haryana is selected to be the wielder of the Fox Miraculous, and must now face her fellow heroes Ladybug and Chat Noir in defeating foes old and new. Story request by DarkAmy1
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** _Italicized_ words are either thoughts or emphasized words. I note which character is narrating at the beginning of the passage. Please enjoy!

XXXXXXXX

 _Haryana (Fem!Harry Potter)_

Twin green eyes narrowed with a mix of disgust and apprehension. She steadied her trembling hands against her thighs, forcing a breath into her lungs to calm herself.

 _You have to leave_ , she thought. _You're not safe here anymore._

She raised a pale hand to grasp the wand lying on the bed before her.

With one quick motion, she snapped it, the crack echoing in the empty dormitory.

A feeling of bile rose in her throat but she ignored it, tossing the snapped wand into the bottom of the case and locking it with finality. _She was through here._

XXXXXXXXXX

The train from Hogwarts had always seemed long, but flying on a broom took considerably more time, especially with cargo. _And an unknown destination._

She vaguely knew the direction she was going, but without her wand if was difficult to be certain. _Paris is about 250 miles from where I am,_ she thought idly, turning slightly into an updraft. _I don't know how long it will take though…_

It was deathly cold, but she couldn't apparate or use her wand, lease she be detected by the Ministry.

 _I am not a sacrifice,_ she repeated to herself _. I get to choose how I live my life. I am not a sacrifice._

She'd never considered running away before Dumbledore told her of the Ministry's plan to sacrifice her to Lord Voldemort.

That…had changed everything.

With a heavy sigh and a sluggish yawn, she steeled herself for the hours of flight before her. If she had any luck, she'd make it to Paris without incident, and perhaps even stay there a while to make more permanent plans for her life in hiding.

This was her best shot at escaping attention. In Paris, there were beings – _wizards_ \- that lived out in the open, and were not feared by the Muggles. They were _heroes._

 _Powerful_ heroes too; the magical presence of these miraculous wielders could muffle and hopefully render her own magical presence nonexistent in the large city.

 _For a time, that is,_ she thought dismally. Soon enough, something would happen to throw her out into the open. That had happened at Hogwarts every year for as long as she could remember. Just because she was the girl who had lived.

 _That they want dead now_ , she reflected ruefully.

She sighed again, shoulders curling into herself for some semblance of warmth.

XXXXXXXXXX

She landed just as the pale rays of the sun touched the tops of the skyscrapers. The entire night had been foggy and cold, freezing her to the broom. She swallowed thickly, throat dry from lack of water. Her legs were completely numb from the cold and strain, knees painfully bashing into the concrete when she landed.

She grimaced, pushing herself onto her feet despite her throbbing limbs. Shaking her head to clear the sleepy fog from her mind, she took a quick look around herself, noting the overflowing garbage bins and stray cats scattered in the alley around her.

 _Charming_ , she thought, brushing off her knees. She hiked the broom up over her shoulder and clenched her travel case in the other hand, taking a stoic step towards the street.

Then she paused, staying stock still for a moment.

 _Where the hell am I going?_ She thought, lightning paralyzing her for a moment. _I can't just walk out of here with a broom!_ That much she knew about the Muggle world. That was what they called _suspicious_.

The moment of apprehension continued, her mind racing to find the best option. _I could use my invisibility cloak-_

A man's whistle interrupted her thought, the aged Asian man strolling by not ten feet from her, swinging a cane over his shoulder and whistling a tune.

She narrowed her eyes at him. Something was… _off_ about him. She wasn't quite sensing the same presence she was used to for a wizard, but it was similar…

 _Skrew it,_ she thought, taking another step towards the entrance of the alleyway. _That guy's weirder than me. A teenage girl walking around at 4 am with a broom isn't_ that _strange…_

A good distance behind, she followed the man, making sure to keep out of sight. He seemed like he knew where he was going, and she was in what looked like some suburb part of town that she'd have a hard time finding her way out of.

A few blocks passed in relative silence, the man's whistling the only sound breaking the calm air of the early morning.

He came to a crosswalk and stopped, turning slightly to look behind him.

Immediately Haryana began to furiously sweep the ground, eyes pointedly not looking at the man.

"Good morning," he called pleasantly, giving her a slight wave.

She looked up incredulously. _How had he known she was there?_

"Hi," she said, one eyebrow raised.

And then he promptly resumed his walk, whistling as the light turned green-

-without seeing the car's speedy approach.

"Hey wait!" she screamed, sprinting forward despite the gnashing pain in her limbs. "There's a car!"

He'd barely turned around to her call when she slammed into him, carrying them both across the street with the momentum of her approach. The car honked at them, skidding around the corner, drunken laughter echoing from the open windows.

Wide eyed, the old man stared up at her, fear mingled with disbelief in his eyes.

"Thank you," he breathed. "I would have been hit…"

She blinked back at him, steadying her breath. She helped him up to his feet, ignoring the ache of her own muscles.

"It wasn't a problem," she replied, glancing at the fading form of the car. "Those guys need to watch where they're going."

"Indeed," the old man stroked his beard thoughtfully. "I can't thank you enough, miss…" he trailed off. "What is your name, young lady?" he asked.

"Haryana," she said after a moment.

"Well, Haryana," he said, a warm smile wrinkling his cheeks. "I must repay you for your kind deed. I owe you my life."

"Oh, no," she shook a hand at him, backing away slightly. "That's really not necessary, sir."

He continued to smile down at her, waiting expectantly.

"Actually," she paused. "If you could direct me to a hotel or place I could bunk that would be really helpful. Do you know of any place?"

"Of course," he said. "Are you here alone, Haryana?"

She nodded.

"You are very young," his eyebrows knitted in concern. He thoughtfully stroked his beard. "If you don't mind drinking lots of tea and listening to an old man ramble," he looked her in the eye, "then I know of the perfect place you can stay."

"Oh," Haruana skeptically took a step to follow him. "And where would this be?" She asked timidly.

"My home," he replied, a smile etched across his features. "Follow me," he beckoned her with a wrinkled hand, whistling a pleasant tune.

 _This guy is way weirder than I thought,_ Haryana noted. _But at the moment…he's what I need._

And so she followed him, keeping a wary eye on him despite his pleasant demeanor for the sake of the odd wizardish scent she was picking up off of him.

XXXXXXXXXXX

 **Author's Note:** Alright! Well this story is an experiment for me! I've never written a crossover and this story is created with the collaboration of Darkamy1 who had the brilliant ideas you will see in the coming chapters. I appreciate feedback so I know how to improve, as well as just general comments as well. I hope you enjoyed! Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

_Haryana_

It was quiet in the room, save for her harsh breathing. The shelves of potions and powders created an oppressive enclosure, forcing a sweat onto her brow.

"Steel you mind," Snape commanded, dark eyes glittering at her from beneath greasy black locks.

She squeezed her eyes shut again, waiting for the nth attack on her mind that night. Every time, he'd invaded her mind harshly, ripping open her defenses rashly. But she could tell…she was getting better…

And before she knew it she was somewhere else – her mother was there – and her father, young. They were students.

 _This wasn't her mind._

They were by the lake, the green grass blinding her mind's eye. She fell down, pushed by a cackling James. The vision dissipated into darkness.

And she was on her back, wide green eyes blinking at the ceiling of the potions room.

Snape was staring at her.

And she knew the look. It was surprise – and _fear._

"No more," He rasped. "The Headmaster has called for you," he folded his robes around himself, failing to hide his discomfort.

She was _stronger_ than him.

Haryana nodded mutely, an odd numbness carrying her down the stone halls. It was cold; only mice dared stray down this far into the dungeon.

Soon the stone gargoyle was before her, and she whispered the code to trigger the turn of its wings, lofting her into one of the highest towers on the school premises.

She'd come here many nights before. It was on Dumbledore's suggestion that she take occlumency lessons from Snape. _I guess I passed,_ she thought idly.

She knocked on the door and it opened with a soft creak, revealing an assortment of magical objects old and new.

"Dumbledore?" She called softly, still feeling as if she were floating.

"Haryana," he gestured for her to come to him, seating behind desk, a large bowl swirling with memories before him.

"How are your occlumency lessons going?" he asked, fixing an eye on her.

"I think I've learned as much as I can from Snape," she said truthfully, hands clenching behind her back.

Dumbledore nodded thoughtfully. "Candy?" He asked, holding a bowl out to her.

She shook her head, sensing something darker in the need for the visit.

Dumbledore set the bowl down gently, chewing softly. "I have some grave news for you, my dear." He looked her in the eye. "You are going to be sacrificed to Lord Voldemort, and very soon," he added. "The Ministry has been planning this for quite some time, but I have only just realized their intentions."

He trailed off, taking in the expression of utter horror plastered onto the young girl's face.

"You must leave England," he said softly.

" _Leave England?"_ she whispered, voice hoarse. "I have no home outside Hogwarts."

He threaded his long fingers together. "I know," he rasped. "This is difficult, but it's for your safety. No one must know where you go," he said softly.

"Not even you?" Tears threatened at the corners of her eyes. "Where do I go?"

"You will have to decide for yourself, Haryana." Pain was evident in his expression. "The only advice I can give is to stay where you won't be found. Avoid magic."

"The Ministry can track my magic, can't they?" She whispered. "Because I'm underage…"

He nodded. "They only track magic created with your wand. Until you turn 18, you will have to be self-reliant without your wand."

"But wandless magic is okay?"

"It's much more difficult to track," he pulled on his beard.

They lapsed into silence, the soft snores of past Headmasters putting Haryana on edge.

"Do I leave now?" She whispered.

Dumbledore looked up to her, deep blue eyes calming her slightly. "When you are ready, my dear."

The tears came then. "I'm not ready," she sobbed, rushing forward to hug the old man.

"You are," he said softly, rubbing her back.

Her eyes closed in a brief moment of bliss, and then she was cold, stepping away.

She reached for the handle of the door, but was called back by his soft voice.

"Haryana," she turned. "Take this."

A small wooden box was placed in her hand. She couldn't make out the markings but there was something etched in red on the lid.

"What is-" she started, but already the vision was fading.

She awoke into light, hand stretched around the small wooden box.

"Good morning," Master Fu called, cracking open the door slightly, tea in hand. "Did you sleep well?"

She stared at him, dumbstruck. Quickly, she stuffed the small box into her bag, following him out of the small room.

 _What was it?_

XXXXXXXXXXXX

She stared at the box intently, green eyes burning acid holes into the sides of it. It was magical, no doubt about it.

After breakfast Master Fu had kept his distance, perhaps finding it wise to avoid the stormy teenager –

-as she continued to brook over the small object. Everything she'd been taught screamed at her to leave it alone. But if Dumbledore had given it to her – _no_ , she reminded herself. _That was just a…vision._

Half the vision was from her own memory, but the box?

How had it gotten into her hand? She didn't recall Dumbledore ever showing her the item.

She chewed her lip, a nagging feeling keeping her from chucking the box through the window (and perhaps a mild respect for Master Fu's property as well).

Hesitantly, she grabbed the box, keeping it at arm's length. With a single finger she pushed up the delicately carved lid.

Immediately the room was consumed with orange light, blinding her into forgetfulness for a moment. As her vision returned, heart racing with panic, a small figure floated before her, arms crossed patiently.

Haryana scrambled away, eyesight still out of focus. This was bad! She didn't have a wand to defend herself!

"Hello," a sweet voice sounded. _The creature!_

Vision back to normal, Haryana stared with wide eyes at what seemed to be…a fox? The fox, if that was what it was, hovered a few feet away from Haryana, looking at her with intelligent green eyes, orange and white tail whipping back and forth.

"I'm Trix," the creature waved a miniscule black paw. "I'm the fox kwami."

"Fox _what?_ " Haryana stuttered incredulously. What the hell was this thing? What kind of fox flies!? And what was it doing _talking_ to her!

Sure, she'd studied dozens of different magical creatures, but none were like this. This _thing_ was preposterous.

"You don't know what a kwami is?" The fox shouted. "I talked to Newt about this! Didn't you read his book at Hogwarts"

"Newt Scamander?" One of her eyebrows rose. "You knew Newt?"

"Of course," the kwami sniffed. "He must've pushed it into the second edition…"

"Okay, well," Haryana looked at the kwami pointedly. "What are you doing here? Why were you in the box?" _Did I just unleash some awful creature that's going to destroy the city?_

"I'm here because there is a need for a guardian in Paris, and you have been chosen as the wielder of my miraculous."

"Miraculous?" She asked. She'd heard that before. The heroes – that was why she'd come here. Their magical presence was so strong it could muffle her own…

"The necklace," the kwami swooped down to pull on the clasp. "It contains your miraculous stone. When you wear it, you have the ability to transform into a being with immeasurable powers."

 _I already have immeasurable powers_ , Haryana thought, internally snorting. Seeing the expectant stare of the kwami, she put the necklace on anyway, a coy fox's tail curling around her collar bone.

Would this make her powers more noticeable to the Ministry? Or would the kwami's scent obscure it?

"You're a witch?" Trix breathed, eyes widening in alarm.

Instantly Haryana's eyes narrowed. "How did you know?"

"I," she glanced away, suddenly demure. "I can see into your mind. With the necklace"

Alarmed, Haryana's iron walls shot up, blocking the kwami's eyes from her mind. She hadn't even noticed the presence – it had fit in so naturally.

"Do not be alarmed, please," Trix begged. "We must know each other very well if we are to work together. We must trust each other," she looked endearingly at Haryana with wide green eyes.

"And why should I trust you?" Haryana shook her head, arms folding in front of her.

"I am here to help you," Trix stated firmly. "I can sense that there is fear inside of you." Her expression darkened. "You are the girl who _lived_ ," she breathed. "There is a reason for that, Haryana." She paused.

"The Dark Lord is after you. I can help you defeat him."

Haryana stared at the small magical creature, dumbstruck. _Was she insane? To fight the Dark Lord instead of running away was ludicrous, albeit…a possibility…_

"That's guaranteed death," she immediately blurted.

"At the moment, yes," Trix agreed. "But you will grow stronger. I will teach you."

"How can you teach me?" Haryana frowned.

"Well first you must open your mind," Trix gave her a flat stare. "Otherwise I cannot communicate with you while transformed."

 _Oh._

The walls fell.

Trix smiled.

"When you are transformed, you absorb my powers into your body," she started. "As the Fox, you gain the powers of strength, speed, and flight. Without a broom," she added with a coy smile.

Haryana raised an eyebrow.

"You will have a large flute that allows you to cast 10 spells upon your opponents. You need only blow into the flute with your intention in mind and your spell will be cast."

"But for you," she trailed off thoughtfully. "I wonder…I have not had a witch wielder in ages…"

"Wonder what?"

"If the flute will react as a wand to you," Trix finished, tail twitching with excitement. "Perhaps you need not blow into the instrument."

"Oh goodie," Haryana snarked. "I was never good with woodwinds."

Trix carried on, ignoring the teenager. "After your 10 spells are cast you will revert back to your normal form in about 5 minutes, depending on the strength of the spells you cast."

"Okay," Haryana held up her hands. "All these powers are super sweet, but what are they used for? Who am I fighting?"

"Hawkmoth," Trix replied flatly. "He is another miraculous wielder, though with malicious intentions towards the city. He captured the Moth, Nooroo, and now holds him hostage to create villains that attack Ladybug and Chat Noir for their miraculous. He will now try to capture you, too," she added.

"So it's keep-away from Hawkmoth and destroy his evil minions?" She clarified.

"Pretty much," Trix shrugged.

"And I also need to avoid the Ministry and the Dark Lord…"

"That as well," Trix's eyes narrowed. Seeing the slumped form of her wielder, she put a paw on her shoulder. "All will be well, Haryana. Soon you will see a light in your future."

Haryana shrugged the kwami off, turning her face away. "I hope so," she muttered. "Because to be honestly, you're really the only good thing that's happened to me in a while."

Trix gave a small smile. "Well I'm glad to be with you."

Haryana broke out into a twin smile, holding out a hand to cup the kwami's small form. "I'm glad you're with me too," she breathed, touching noses with the kwami.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Author's Note:** Aha! Another chapter… Chat Noir and Ladybug will be introduced very shortly, and the REAL plot will begin, with a bunch of kick-ass akuma battles (and all the feels too). I hope you guys have enjoyed! I appreciate any feedback!


	3. Chapter 3

"Would you like to attend school?" Master Fu asked, pouring another cup of tea for Haryana. "I can enroll you in a secondary school if you wish."

"Uh," Haryana looked out the window, at a loss for words. She was too distracted contemplating how many cups of tea he drank. "I guess I should, shouldn't I…"

Young men and women – students – strolled by Master's Fu's residence every morning, backpacks and purses in hand. _She should be with them. But was it too risky – being a witch?_

"Most young wizards are dually enrolled in human school and wizarding school. At least that's the case in Paris." He paused, noticing Haryana's baffled expression.

"How did you know I'm a witch?" She whispered incredulously, fear instantly arising in her. _If he knew – then the Ministry could know -_

"Trix told me," he stated simply. Instantly a sense of hurt bloomed in her chest, and she glanced warily at the kwami seated in her pocket.

"You know about her?" Haryana asked dully. The cold spread in her body, stiffening her.

"I'm trying to help you," Trix said, eyes earnestly wide. "Master Fu is here to help."

 _All you're doing is reading my mind without my permission,_ Haryana glared. _Get out of my head. Now._

Hurt clouded the kwami's eyes but she obeyed, the presence in the back of Haryana's mind vanishing.

Haryana gave a rough sigh, relieved, yet feeling oddly hallowed. _Trix had no idea what it was like to have her mind constantly invaded…_

She shuddered at the thought of Snape. _I'm glad I don't have to do that again…_

"You are from Hogwarts?" Master Fu prompted, lightly stirring his tea.

"Was," Haryana corrected, dejectedly staring into the pattern of tea leaves at the bottom of her glass. She had never been into divination, but she was pretty sure the leaves were spelling out doom…

"I was a sixth year before I left," she clarified, pouring herself more tea.

"Why did you leave?" he asked the inevitable question, gently.

Haryana sighed. "I have more enemies than friends there."

"And here?" the old man asked, a twinkle in his eye.

Haryana shrugged. "Nothing, I guess. I just thought I would be able to blend in here. For a while at least." _Until they find me…_

"Well, you are welcome to stay with me," Master Fu said. "For as long as you need."

Haryana's eyes snapped up, surprised.

 _Why is he helping me? He's definitely not Ministry…_

"Why?" She asked, voice muffled with disbelief.

"Because I'm here to help people like you," he said. "You're special, Haryana."

Her eyes narrowed. _How many times had she been told that?_

"How am I special _here_?" She asked. _He didn't know who she was…not really._

He simply smiled, hands folding neatly in front of him. "Trix chose you for a reason."

Instantly her eyes flickered over to the kwami. Trix sat bemused on her shoulder, silent but attentive.

"How did you know about Trix?" Haryana asked warily. "Are you a wizard?"

"Of a sort," he nodded. "Would you like more tea?"

She looked at him, uncertain of the source of his kindness. She sensed no intent to harm her.

 _Master Fu can be trusted_ , Trix stated, her voice floating from the recesses of Haryana's mind.

Haryana remained frozen a moment longer, debating her options. _She had nowhere to go – and he was providing a safe haven for her._

"More tea would be nice," she finally said.

The old man smiled, warmth radiating off of him.

"But you never said how you knew Trix…" she prompted softly, taking another sip of tea.

Master Fu simply smiled, filling his own teacup.

"You are a miraculous wielder now, Haryana."

She sighed. _How much did he know?_

"Like Ladybug and Chat Noir, you are burdened with the task of protecting Paris from evil."

She stared at him, eyes wide.

"You will meet them soon," he gave her a reassuring style. "But first," he paused, giving her a wary eye. "School!"

Haryana's spirits dropped. _Oh yay…_

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Haryana blinked, adjusting her glasses to get another look at her schedule. _Was this the right room?_

Certain that it was, she hesitantly pushed the door open, conscientious that she would be disturbing the class.

She'd had to wait to get her schedule from the principal, making her a bit late for class – and god, had that man looked so overworked. He'd just shoved her a schedule and shuffled her out the door, phone ringing both on her way in and out.

So much for a nice welcome…

…and for disrupting class.

Apparently class didn't start right after the bell, for every student was out of his or her seat, chatting away without a care in the world.

 _Well this is quite different from England_ , she thought stiffly, taking another step into the room.

The teacher wasn't even there yet!

Haryana shrugged, settling for observing the class for the time being. Most all the students were engaged in conversation, though a couple were arm wrestling in the back, and another redhead looked like he was doodling. Near the front two girls were crouched together, peering intently at a phone. _Huh_ , Haryana thought, faintly picking up on a magical trace. Someone in here was a wizard too…

"Oh look, a new nerd," a voice sneered. Haryana glanced over to the source. She stared blankly at the blonde girl, who was looking at her like she was gum on her shoe.

 _Gosh, I guess assholes exist everywhere_ , Haryana thought dismally. _How fabulous…_

"It's lovely to meet you too," Haryana stated flatly.

The girl's eyes narrowed, the classroom hushing slightly. "You're a foreigner aren't you?" She crossed her arms. "Your French sounds like shit."

 _Your hair looks like shit_ , Haryana thought. _How much product did you put it in?_

"Thanks," she said instead. "French is a bit of a shitty language."

The girl's jaw dropped. "Oh I suppose your native language is better?" She sneered, hands fisting at her sides.

"This isn't a debate," Haryana said. "I'm just making an observation." By this point, the room was filled with quiet murmurs and shy glances. She adjusted her glasses.

"Do you _know_ who you're talking to?" The girl asked slowly, taking a step towards Haryana.

 _You mean a bitch?_

"No, what is your name, your highness?" Haryana asked politely.

"I am the mayor's daughter!" She screeched. "You better show some respect for me or you'll be thrown out of this school like that," she snapped her fingers for emphasis.

"Chloe, leave her alone," a new voice interjected. A boy, the blond one sitting in the front row. "She's new, give her a chance to settle in."

"She needs to know her place," Chloe sneered. "Go sit in the back. I don't want to look at you."

Haryana's lips pressed together, a flare igniting in her chest. _If that's now it's going to be_ …she thought. She began up the steps to the back. Once out of earshot, she began muttering an incantation under her breath: "you who is vain and mean, may your hair will now turn green…"

A moment later, there was an audible shriek.

"My hair!" Chloe screamed. "It's green!" Instantly the classroom flew into a panic. "Is there an akuma?" One kid shouted. "Nah, there's a hero…" another muttered.

"I guess the bleach you use in your hair went bad," Haryana drawled, looking at Chloe with half lidded eyes.

The classroom went dead silent.

"You bitch!" Chloe screamed, sprinting to the bathroom, hands forming a protective shield around her hair.

"Good morning class!" A voice, almost simultaneously, exclaimed. A petite red-headed woman with luminescent teal eyes stood in the doorway, only for her to dodge Chloe on her way out.

 _She must be the teacher_ , Haryana thought, straightening her shirt.

"Chloe?" She questioned. "Where are you going? Class has just started!"

She turned to the class with bewildered blue eyes. "Would someone care to explain all the ruckus?" she asked, hands on her hips.

All eyes turned to Haryana.

"Hello," she said simply, giving a small wave.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Author's Note** : Heheheh – so I dropped a bit of foreshadow – as for who the wizard/witch in the class will be…I'll leave that up for debate…

As always, feedback is appreciated. I hope you enjoyed!


	4. Chapter 4

After the incident in homeroom, Haryana wasn't surprised to be eating alone at the beginning of lunch.

It seemed that Chloe had a flock of cronies, all of which felt the need to glare at her as they walked by. That, and the auburn haired girl with green eyes that sat in the back. Haryana could feel the girl boring holes into the back of her head, though she had yet to find out why…

She was half bent over her sandwich when she was interrupted by the clearing of someone's throat. It was the pigtailed girl, and her friend.

"Hey," the one with pigtails gave a small wave, lips melting into a smile. "I'm Marinette. I just wanted to welcome you to our school."  
"Yeah," the other girl spoke up, nodding her glasses higher up on her nose. "My name's Alya. What you did earlier with Chloe was really…daring," she smiled. "She still hasn't come back to school."

"She's probably still sobbing at home," Marinette muttered.

"The green should wear off in a couple of hours," Haryana nodded. "Though even if it does wear off I don't really want her to come back just quite yet," she winced slightly. "I think I've had my fill of 'bitch' for the day."

"Yeah she's kinda the ruling bitch of the school. The 'Queen Bee,' if you will," Alya gave her a sidelong smile.

"I've seen worse," Haryana grimaced, the image of Malfoy popping into her mind. _The resemblance was striking…_

"I could slip a few puking pestils into her purse if you want," Haryana shrugged.

"I…don't think I want to know what that is," Marinette raised an eyebrow. "I _do_ know that I'm glad to not be on your bad side," she gave a humoring smile.

Haryana gave a lopsided smile. "That works for me."

The girls then sat down, taking their own lunches out alongside Haryana's.

"You don't mind if we eat lunch with you, right?" Marinette asked hesitantly, an awkward blush suddenly appearing on her cheeks.

"Not at all," Haryana covered her lips, a few crumbs escaping her mouth. "As you can see my attention is not in much demand at the moment..." she trailed off. "Thanks for the company," she gave a small smile.

Both girls beamed in return.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"How was school?" Master Fu asked, pausing Haryana on her way to the back room.

"Good," she said with a small smile. "I think I made a new enemy," she looked off into the distance, frowning slightly. "But I think I made a few friends too…"

Master Fu smiled in return, taking a sip of his tea. "I am glad," he stated simply. "Let me know if you need anything. I have a client coming in about 15 minutes, but if you need help with homework …" he trailed off.

"I'll let you know," Haryana shrugged off her backpack, returning his smile. "Thanks."

Once in her room, she dumped her backpack near the small desk, content to let her homework rot there for a little while.  
"Trix," she whispered, nudging the little fox from where she was slumbering in her hood. "I have a question."

"What?" The little kwami yawned, paws rubbing at her eyes. "Are you home from school already?"

Haryana nodded in response, cupping the kwami delicately in her hands. "Did you sleep the whole day," she asked, a bit of an incredulousness seeping into her tone.

The kwami looked off, lips pursed. "I was awake for when someone was screaming…" she trailed off, looking pointedly looking at Haryana. Haryana tried to wipe the guilty look off her face.

"You used magic, didn't you?" Trix asked, not the least bit accusing.

"Well," Haryana started, taking a seat on the bed. "I might have…"

The kwami sighed, floating over to rest on her companion's knee. "Be careful," she said, eyes round. "I'm not going to say 'no.' But please," she said sincerely. "Don't get caught."

"Yeah…" Haryana stretched her arms over her head, lying back on the bed with a content sigh. "That's basically been my whole life, so…"

Trix smiled, albeit a bit ruefully. "You had a question?" She prompted.

"Oh, yeah!" Haryana sprang up, instantly alert. "I was wondering if I could transform."

The kwami blinked. "If you believe you are ready."

"I think I am." She said, biting her lip. A moment of silence passed, Trix staring deep into her eyes. Haryana's hands fisted, the memory of Dumbledore surfacing. "Actually, I know I'm ready. Tell me what to do."

Trix broke into a smile, looking cattish. "Then say 'transform me,' and we'll be on our way."

 _Right,_ Haryana thought. _And you'll be able to communicate with me like this?_

 _Of course_ , came Trix's response, her presence strong in the back of her mind.

"Transform me!" Haryana shouted. Instantly she was thrown into a tornado of color, light coating her limbs. She felt a tickling sensation over her entire body, yet inside there was an electrifying sensation, each of her muscles bulging with renewed strength and stamina.

 _Whoa,_ she thought, mesmerized by the dancing light on her skin. _This is so weird…_

A long staff appeared in her hand, ears sprouting atop her head. Looking down, she saw that her hands were gloved, the fabric integrated into the orange and white suit covering her entire body.

 _Wait what's that_ – she looked behind her. _I have a tail?!_

The tail wiggled sporadically in response, mirroring her surprise.

 _Trix, this is weird_ , she breathed.

 _You'll get used to it_ , came the breezy response. Haryana could practically _feel_ the kwami smile.

Shaking her head, Haryana stretched her hands out before her, marveling at the intricate carvings on the staff. They almost looked like _runes_ …

 _They are,_ Trix confirmed, picking up on her charge's train of thought. _That's why I thought you'd be able to wield the staff like a wand. Go up to the roof and give it a try._

Haryana instantly obeyed, clambering out the window with a smile.

 _Wait._ Her eyes squinted up at the roof. _How do I get up there?_

 _Jump._ Trix said.

Haryana raised an eyebrow. In some world this had to look strange…

But she ignored that thought, choosing instead to bunch her muscles in preparation for the spring.

Only to find that she had _massively_ overcompensated. She soared clear over the roof of Master Fu's house, hovering for a terrifying moment above the building before landing street side, sticking the landing with a tense body.

 _Okay, you must have helped me with that_ , Haryana panted, eyes wide with alarm.

 _I may have helped a little,_ the kwami admitted. _Try again._

It took a moment to battle against her better judgement before she leapt again, managing to stick a toe on the edge of the building to prevent a colossal tumble to the ground floors below.

 _Okay, so I can jump super high_ , Haryana panted. _That's useful, I guess_.

 _Your endurance and strength will be enhanced as well_ , Trix piped up. _Some akuma battles last for long periods of time…_

 _And what's the staff for?_ Haryana asked, twirling the wood experimentally around her.

 _Casting illusions. Or in your case, any incantation you want, really. I will teach you spells. You can use it for close combat if you need it._ Trix supplied.

 _Any incantation, huh?_ Haryana mused, gripping the staff tightly in one hand. _I guess I didn't need my wand after all…_

Hesitantly, she cast a disillusionment charm, extending the staff to point at a pigeon sitting on the edge of the roof.

Instantly, it vanished, an indignant squawk sounding from the point it was last seen.

 _Heh_ , Haryana thought.

 _Enough of that_ , Trix scolded. _Return the bird to its normal state. Stupid creatures cannot survive long without the security of their own vain image._

"Aw, you're such a killjoy," Haryana muttered, already beginning the incantation to lift the bird's invisibility.

She paced to the edge of the roof, warily looking down to the street below.

 _Do you want to fly?_

"What?" Haryana practically screeched, scaring the pigeon off the roof with her outburst.

 _Do you want to fly?_ Trix repeated, a hint of impatience in her tone.

 _HOW?_ Haryana practically screamed, excitement bubbling inside her.

 _…a levitation charm? How else_ , Trix scoffed. _I want you to get a good view of the city so you know where things are._

 _Oh, duh,_ Haryana stuck her tongue out, shoeing the last pigeon off the roof. _I knew that…_

Soon enough she was high above the city, her staff in hand as she floated idly amongst the birds _. This city is rather massive,_ she commented dryly. _Is there anything specific I should be looking at…?_ She asked Trix.

 _How about Ladybug?_ Trix mused, sensing something Haryana was not.

 _Wait who_ \- Haryana started, only to be startled by someone else landing on the roof – interrupting her thoughts with a new voice.

"Volpina?" the girl asked, straightening up to reveal blue eyes narrowed in suspicion. "I thought you were gone-"

"Uh," Haryana started, fumbling for words, unconsciously taking a step back from the girl. She was wearing a suit similar to her own – full body and of an odd fabric she couldn't quite place her finger on. And was swinging a yo-yo around, quickly, and it looked like it would hurt if it would hit her.

 _Say no_ , Trix commanded.

"No," Haryana said. "I'm…" _Do not use your name!_ Trix screeched. _Say…Rousette_. "Rousette?" Haryana said instead, confusion evident in her voice.

"Rousette?" Ladybug paused in her approach, yo-yo swinging limply to her side.

"Who are _you_?" Haryana asked incredulously. She could feel Trix mentally face palm. _I told you she's Ladybug!_ Trix practically screamed.

Ladybug raised a single eyebrow. "I have never met an akuma who didn't know who I am."

Haryana frowned. Trix mentioned akumas…

"I'm not an akuma," she said defiantly.

"Yeah…" Ladybug narrowed her eyes at Haryana again. "I need to call Chat Noir. See what he thinks of this…" she trailed off, holding her yo-yo like a phone to her ear.

 _Chat Noir? What are all of these code names?_

"Chat!" Ladybug exclaimed, interrupting Haryana's thoughts. "I need you to come to me. I have an interesting situation…"

"On my way, My Lady," Haryana heard the muffled response. When had her hearing gotten so good?

A moment of silence passed, Ladybug keeping an eye on her as Haryana paced around the roof.

"Do you have a kwami?" Haryana asked suddenly, turning to Ladybug.

Her eyes widened momentarily. "Yeah," she said. "Do you?"

Haryana nodded.

"Oh," Ladybug said. "Well that makes this interesting."

"So she's not an akuma?" A new voice interrupted, making Haryana freeze. She turned around, catching a glimpse of green out of the corner of her eye - only to be hit with a throbbing pain in her chest. Her muscles bunched together in agony, and a silent scream of pain consumed her.

 _What the hell?_ Haryana thought. She glanced to Chat Noir, but he was frozen staring at her the same way, a pained scream contorting his features, gloved hand over his chest.

"Chat!" Ladybug exclaimed. "What's wrong?" She crouched down next to him, trying to pry his hand from his chest but being unable to, his entire body stiff with pain.

And just like that the pain vanished, leaving the two panting on their hands and knees.

 _What was that?_ Haryana's entire body throbbed. _It felt like magic…_

Though she was drained, she concentrated nonetheless to try and see into Chat Noir's mind. Flashes of red fear crossed his frazzled mind. He was scared. Scared of _her_.

Haryana backed away quickly, muttering apologies to deaf ears. _Trix!_ She screamed into her mind. Only silence met her. _Where was she? Had something happened to her too?_

"Hey wait!" Ladybug shouted, but already Haryana was off the roof, sprinting away as quickly as she could. Tears threatened to spill but she held them back, determined not to let them carry over and consume her.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Get it off me!" She screamed, and immediately Master Fu appeared, concern worrying his features. He took in her costume, features softening.

"Rousette-" he started, but she cut him off.

" _Don't call me that!_ "

Then the transformation snapped, and Trix appeared, eyes wide and fatigued.

"You are more powerful than I thought," Trix said quietly. "To force a detransformation without words…"

" _Get away from me_ ," Haryana sobbed. "Something…something attacked me, and I-I don't know what it was…" she lapsed into silence, suddenly embarrassed by her tears. She hurriedly wiped them away, soaking her sleeve.

"It was the bonding of two souls," Trix spoke up, looking to both Master Fu and Haryana. "The Cat Miraculous wielder felt it as well."

"What?" Haryana asked, disbelief saturating her voice.

"The two are soul mates." Trix clarified, looking Master Fu in the eye.

"Very unusual," Master Fu said thoughtfully, pulling on his beard. "Usually if the Cat Miraculous Bonds it is with the Ladybug wielder…"

"Why was it _painful_?" Haryana screeched. "We were both in pain," she panted, glancing down at herself through bleary eyes.

 _He's afraid of me…_

XXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Author's Note** : Alright…so now all of our major characters (excluding villains, I guess) have been introduced. I didn't notice right up until I wrote it the uncanny resemblance between Draco and Chloe…amazing really…

Anyway, I hope you guys have enjoyed, and I have sufficiently piqued your interest. Next chapter, Haryana's first akuma will come…

As always, feedback is always appreciated!


	5. Chapter 5

The throbbing hadn't stopped, though the pain had dulled in her chest. Her heartbeat seemed heightened, her fingers unconsciously clenching and unclenching, always on edge - aware and observant.

She was afraid.

And the constant hammering in her ears was making it hard to sleep.

 _What's wrong with me?_

She sucked in a breath, turning over in the bed. The thin blanket fell off her to the floor, but she didn't hear it fall, and didn't care, her body radiating with unchecked heat.

 _It's almost like a sickness,_ she thought feverishly, curling in on herself.

 _But when will it go away?_

XXXXXXXXXXX

The bell rang, startling Haryana from her stupor. She looked to the clock on the wall, surprised to see what time it was, an equally surprised to find herself in the classroom.

The teacher hadn't arrived yet, the classroom humming with conversation.

"You look tired," Alya commented dryly, glancing sidelong at Haryana.

Haryana blinked, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "Yeah, I am." She yawned. "I didn't get much sleep last night." _Or any, really…_

Alya set down her phone, turning to face Haryana more directly. "It wasn't all the physics homework, was it?" She grimaced slightly.

"Nah," Haryana cracked her neck. "I was just…thinking…"

"Well that's dangerous."

Haryana broke out into a rueful smile to match Alya's. Then her smile dropped, noticing the open space next to her for the first time.

"Does Marinette usually come late?" She asked lightly.

"Pretty much always," Alya shrugged. "It's unusual for her to be on time." She smiled. "It's possible she has your chronic condition of _thinking_ and doesn't get much sleep either."

"Ah," Haryana said, head slumping to her desk again. "How awful…" she groaned sarcastically.

Just then the door opened, Adrien taking precedence in the opening. His slumped posture and bags under his eyes instantly attracted Haryana's attention, but she remained silent, choked by a sudden pain in her chest.

"Adrien!" A voice instantly piped up. An auburn haired girl sprang up from the back, flying down the stairs to the blonde haired boy.

It looked for a second like he would smile, but the expression didn't quite reach his face, stopping short and collapsing back into a frown. "Hi Lila," Adrien said dully, eyes drifting away from her.

"Adrien's what's wrong?" Lila cooed, reaching up to cup his face – "You don't usually frown-"

He caught her wrist, and for a moment she struggled, eyes wide. "Adrien-" she gasped, fingers flexing in his grip.

"Don't touch me," he whispered, a hint of anger in his tone. He broke away from her, letting out a shaky breath as he brushed past her to his seat.

Lila gaped at him, green eyes wide in disbelief. "Adrien, I cannot believe how rude-"

"You asked me if I'm fine, and I'm not," Adrien said, tone sharp. "Please," he finally looked at her. "Leave me alone Lila."

"But Adrien we're best friends!" Lila shrank forwards, coming close to him despite his discomfort. "You can tell me anything, you know that."

Adrien sat still a moment, Haryana alone noticing the subtle shake in his shoulders. _His heartbeat was erratic._

"Don't pretend that you know me, Lila," Adrien said quietly, anger contained in his quiet voice. "We are not friends."

She stared at him, shock marbleizing her features. Her mouth fell open slightly, then she blinked, slowly looking around the room to find everyone looking towards her.

Her eyes widened further, face flaming with a blush.

Then she was gone - the door slamming sharply behind her.

The classroom was dead silent.

Adrien's face fell forwards into his hands, cradling his head.

"Shit," he said quietly, the sound echoing around the room. Then he got up, slowly, mumbling something about needing to use the restroom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ladybug was on the scene first, yo-yo swinging at hip level as she warily watched Volpina from across the street.

Her eyes narrowed, yo-yo coming to a stop at her feet. For a second she thought it was that other miraculous wielder, Rousette, but no, this was an akuma. And something was _off_ about her, and it wasn't just based off of the confident smirk on her face.

Ladybug's eyes widened slightly. Volpina _remembered,_ evidently. Ladybug's lips parted slightly, forming a deft frown, when Chat landed by her side.

"Her again?" He asked, dejection evident in his tone.

Ladybug nodded mutely. "And it seems that she's being more cautious this time. She hasn't even attacked yet."

Chat's eyes narrowed. "So what's she after then?"

"Aside from our Miraculous?" Ladybug asked. "I have no idea."

"Oh, Chat!" Volpina cooed, gloved hands lacing together at her cheek. "It's been so long, hasn't it? Sorry I haven't been around much…"

"Well I seriously doubt that anyone's missed you…" Ladybug drawled.

Volpina's smirk molded into a snarl. "No one will miss you when you're gone, Ladybug," she spat. "When Papillon gets your miraculous there will never again be a Ladybug…"

"Will there be a 'Manbug' then?" Chat asked hesitantly, confusion flattening one of his ears. "Because that just…doesn't quite ring…"

Volpina and Ladybug stared at him flatly.

"Don't worry, Chat, you won't have to worry about that time," Ladybug sighed.

Volpina's masked face twisted into a smile, dozens of clones appearing around her in a cloud. "We'll see about that."

Then her clones sprinted off, singing the same call, "Come find us Ladybug! Come find us Chat!"

"And bring your new _friend_ along too," one of them snickered.

 _Friend?_ They thought in unison.

Chat and Ladybug turned to each other with scrutinizing glances.

"She doesn't mean Rousette, does she?" Chat asked warily. "How would she even know about her?"

Ladybug turned away, the gears turning in her head, but it wasn't making sense. "I have no idea," she finally said. "Regardless," she shook her head. "We'd better catch these foxes before they get up to something mischievous."

"Splitting up will be faster," Chat nodded. "I'll take north of Eiffel. You good with the rest?" He asked.

"Yeah," Ladybug said, whipping out her yo-yo. "Call if you find the real one."

And then they split off, each leaping in a different direction to accomplish their goal.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They'd fought a hard battle before, ending in Volpina's defeat.

This time around, however, it was _different_.

Volpina _knew_ them now – she'd fought them before, and it was evident that she'd learned something from their previous battle, because they were losing.

Just when Ladybug got close enough, the fox would disappear, leaving Ladybug tumbling from a building, grappling with thin air. Or Chat would grab a fox, only for her to clone another and throw him off.

And it was _infuriating_. She wasn't even trying to take their miraculous. She was taunting them - she'd gotten stronger.

 _But how?_ Ladybug schemed. Nothing was adding up. This wasn't in Hawkmoth's power…

And Volpina had wanted Rousette to show up? _Why?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chat Noir was slammed to the ground, the concrete cracking under the superhero's form.

Haryana sucked in a breath, a biting pain blossoming in her back. Her shoulder started to throb, her heart hammering. The entire class gasped, faces glued to the window as they watched the battle outside.

 _Trix?_ Haryana asked urgently. _Do I go?_

 _Only if you are ready,_ came Trix's reply.

"Excuse me!" Haryana stood up, raising her hand. "May I be excused to the restroom?" She asked the teacher. Seeing no movement towards a response, Haryana started out.

She was halfway down the hall before the teacher noticed she was gone, the entire class transfixed by the windows.

"Trix, transform me," she gasped, hidden inside the bathroom. The vixen superhero sprinted out of the room, flying over the stairs to exit the school. A moment later, she was on the street, taking in the crumbling buildings around her.

Volpina seemed content with chucking large objects at Chat from afar, slowly chipping away at his strength. Haryana couldn't see him at the moment – evidently he'd gotten up from where she'd seen him lying before…

 _Well, she said she wanted me_ , Haryana thought, shaking Chat from her mind. _Here I am…_

"Hey Volpina!" Haryana shouted. "You said you wanted to see me, right?"

Volpina turned, lips curling into a smile. She paused in her antics, a building hovering above her shoulder.

"Oh yes," she beamed. Haryana could see the girl's eyes brighten, despite the distance. "I am _very_ interested in your miraculous…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Author's Note:** Soooooo, the akuma battle will continue in the next chapter – I hope you can wait until then c:

The whole "pain" thing will…develop…as well…

And for the mystery with "why the hell does Volpina KNOW" – the answer to that will come soon enough (unless you've guessed already). If you have speculations, feel free to share!

As always, comments and feedback are appreciated. I hope you've enjoyed!


	6. Chapter 6

"I am _very_ interested in your miraculous…" Volpina drawled, eyes narrowing.

Rousette smiled, an uncharacteristic amount of confidence swelling in her chest. _Was that Trix?_

"Well," Rousette started, twirling her staff in her hand experimentally. "You'll have to come and get it…if you want to be the _real_ miraculous wielder."

Volpina smirked, staring at her a moment longer, only for Rousette to smile back at her, and abruptly vanish, having cast an invisibility spell upon herself.

She appeared atop a building not too far off, hollering at Volpina to follow.

 _I need Volpina away from Chat Noi_ r, she thought, internally panicking for a moment. _Where was he?_

But she pushed the thought aside, focusing on getting _away_ before she was caught.

 _Trix, got any ideas?_ She panted, almost tripping over the edge of a building. _Whoops…_ She thought, quickly casting a spell to make her float.

 _How about you focus on not falling_ , Trix replied dryly.

Rousette snorted, chancing a glance behind her to see how far Volpina was.

She stopped, pivoting on her heel; Volpina wasn't there.

Eyes widened in alarm, Rousette hurriedly glancing around the landscape, fear immobilizing her.

"Uh…" She mumbled aloud, unnerved by the quiet. She couldn't even hear the cars on the street below, only her rapid heartbeat in her ears.

She blinked, opening her eyes to a new landscape full of blue. She gasped, involuntarily taking a half-step back, unconsciously certain that her heel was slipping towards an edge - She looked down to her feet, finding herself hardly balanced on a narrow beam – a support beam for the Eiffel tower - where she thought she'd been miles from before-

 _When had she gotten-_

"-Oddly enough," a voice interrupted. "Hawkmoth didn't ask me to take your miraculous."

Rousette looked up, finding Volpina lounging against one of the building's braces.

The woman took a step forwards, toes on the edge of the platform. "He's asked me to capture you instead," Volpina said evenly.

"And it seems I've caught you," she gave a small, almost sad smile.

Rousette narrowed her eyes. _Was this an illusion?_

She looked over the edge of the building, to the ground below _. It didn't feel like one._

"How have you 'caught' me?" Rousette asked, standing still, trying to process the situation. "It looks to me like I can just leave if I want. What's stopping me?"

"Oh," Volpina cooed. "Now you've made the classic mistake. I thought you'd have known better, being an illusionist yourself. Looks are _always_ deceiving," she practically snarled. "You see," she continued, a painful smile contorting her features, "I have you _exactly_ where I want you."

Rousette was going to ask how that was so, but she was interrupted, whiplash muting her as her head was painfully snapped backwards. Not a second later, she was face to face with Volpina, shocked stiff.

And then the pain in her leg blossomed.

 _When had she gotten a knife?_ Her thoughts were muddled together.

A low hiss sounded, and it took Rousette a moment to realize that that was _her_ voice, teeth clamped together as she bit her tongue to hold in her cry.

Rousette stepped back, the blade clattering to the platform at her feet.

She gasped, the blood pooling in her hands and running down her leg.

Volpina simply stared at her, masked in indifference. "Hawkmoth didn't say that I couldn't hurt you," she said quietly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rousette gasped, sinking to the platform painfully. Already a mist was overtaking her mind, forcing past memories of pain upon her – when she'd been holding the cup – the Triwizard tournament -

 _Cedric was beside her, grasping the cup in his hand, lying as she was now – eyes wide - dead._

She gasped, for a moment seeing Volpina again –

 _-He'd been staring at her, mouthing words that had never reached her, tears blinding her – and she'd been cold, tangled in vines, covered in the moisture of her surroundings, and encircled with Death Eaters – alone except for the dead man beside her._

 _And there was Voldemort, crouching over her with lips parted, as Volpina was now –_

She screamed, the sound wretched terribly from her throat. She felt hands force her wrists apart, exposing her -

 _There was a man now, covered in black, beside her – in the vision? The illusion? Or reality?_

He was shouting, probably, but she couldn't really hear, distant flashes of his voice pounding against her consciousness. The knife was ripped out of her leg -

There was a scream – high pitched – a woman's? _Her's? Volpina's?_

Her eyes shot open, an electric shock reverberating in her chest. Chat crouched above her, defensive stance blocking Rousette's view of Volpina.

 _Go_ , she wanted to tell him, heartbeat drumming in her ears - muddling her thoughts.

He glanced down to her, green eyes vivid with intensity. "Wake up," he hissed, shaking her shoulder once more.

Then he was gone from her vision – a black flash attacking Volpina once more.

 _Was he giving her recovery time?_

If he was – it was pointless – her limbs were immobile. _Had Volpina frozen her? Or was she paralyzed with fear?_

For a moment there was a terrifying silence, Rousette straining her ears to catch glimpses of the battle ensuing not far off –

She heard Chat shout something, a mysterious sizzling sounding – something disintegrating? Then a grunt, followed by a heavy thud, and then laughter, distinctly Volpina's

 _No –_

And then – out of the corner of her eye, she saw the distant form of Chat slip to the edge of the building – barely catching hold of the edge, ragged as if it had been torn with his very claws -

For a dizzying moment the world was paralyzed, the image of Volpina's boots crushing Chat's fingers – of her lips sucking the life from her - permeating her sight.

Lightning struck, strength flooding her limbs, as if an arrow had been shot into her chest full of life.

She felt the staff in her hand melt beneath her, and for a distracted moment she thought she'd destroyed it –

-only to find herself sitting up, a bronze drum sitting upon her lap, ten white pearls adorning the edges, and power radiating off the small instrument in waves of energy.

 _Trix?_ She called hesitantly, finding the strength for her voice again.

She was met with silence – shock deafening her ears and the cries of those around her.

 _What had happened?_

 _Had Chat recovered?_

 _Trix?_ She called again, more urgently, worry creeping into her tone. Her body began to move, independent of her will, standing, the drum resting on her hip -

 _You've transformed_ , came Trix's reply, awe evident in her tone _. I've never seen this_ – She trailed off into silence.

 _Who's controlling me?_ Rousette demanded, anxiety threatening to overcome her. She couldn't detect anyone tampering with her mind; in fact, her mind was uncharacteristically clear, a blank slate.

It was oddly empowering.

 _You are in control,_ Trix replied, mystified by the wielder. _Your strength_ – she broke off into silence again. _You must defeat Volpina_ , she finished. _Chat Noir is injured and needs your help._

Rousette felt herself turn to where Chat was, finding him frozen on the edge of the tower, Volpina standing shocked above him.

 _What do I do?_ Rousette asked stiffly, eyes fixating on Volpina.

 _I_ , Trix started hesitantly, then stopped. _I do not know how the drum works. I am sorry, Haryana, I do not know how to advise you._

 _Well I guess I'll have to find out_ , Haryana breathed, feeling as if she were floating.

Volpina snapped out of her daze first, taking a step towards Rousette, staff hovering near her lips as she conjured up more illusions to attack her.

She saw Chat drop down to the beam below, grunting from pain – then he disappeared, miraculous beeping.

Rousette sucked in a breath, veins vibrating with energy, and planted her feet. With a forceful hand on the drum, a cascade of water erupting from the instrument to consume and dissolve Volpina's illusions.

They stood there, shocked, gaping at one another.

 _So apparently I can control water,_ Haryana mused, one eyebrow raised. _Can't lie, that's pretty cool Trix –_

Rousette's eyes widened, cutting herself off as she dodged a knife thrown at her throat.

 _Eheh, almost forgot_ , she panted, eyes turning back to a very annoyed Volpina. _I wonder if_ – she beat the drum again, a whirlwind of color erupting around her, the tornado of flames surrounding her form as she beat furiously at the drum.

 _So it's not just water_ , Rousette smirked.

 _You have power over the elements_ , Trix gasped. _Each pearl must allow you to command an element for a short time._

 _Oh,_ Rousette looked down. She blinked, finding two of the ten pearls blackened, their energy having been consumed by her endeavors.

 _Use them sparingly,_ Trix advised _. I am certain that when all of the pearls have turned black, you will detransform._

 _Got it,_ Rousette nodded, eyes turning back to Volpina.

"I have a present for you!" Volpina laughed manically, holding a small bottle in her hand. "It's from a friend of yours that's positively _dying_ to see you," her head tilted.

Rousette stiffened, immediately sensing a magical presence about the bottle. But who was she referring to?

She couldn't mean…

Rousette gasped, albeit subtly, cold instantly gripping her heart.

 _Voldemort._

 _Had he already found her?_

Rage instantly consumed her fear, and her hands flew to the drum, beating furiously as pellets of sand and rock pelted Volpina, forcing her to the edge of the building.

She had to end this – quickly – and leave –

"Rousette!" a new voice hollered.

 _Ladybug?_ Rousette turned to the spotted heroin, surprised to find her standing next to her on the narrow platform.

"Sorry it took us so long to get to you," Ladybug apologized. "Volpina released a lot of clones-"

She cut herself off, eyes narrowing suddenly. "Is that a drum?" She asked, pointing to the drum in Rousette's hand.

Rousette nodded mutely, not trusting her voice. Ladybug looked at it a moment longer, seemingly confused, but didn't question her further, turning to Volpina instead.

"How do get rid of this fox?" She mused, yo-yo twirling idly at her side. "I don't suppose you have any ideas?" Ladybug asked, glancing Rousette's way.

"Uh, I could probably pick her up with some wind," Rousette proposed. "Then maybe you could use your yo-yo?"

Ladybug nodded, instantly liking the idea. "It's worth a shot," she smiled. "Let's do it."

Rousette promptly sat down, nestling the drum in her lap and closing her eyes, trusting Ladybug to keep her safe. Tentatively, she began patting the drum, a soothing melody filling the air, conjuring small flurries as her tempo increased. Rousette opened her eyes, silently mouthing words to her patronus charm – and a white fox appeared, watching her through ghostly pale eyes.

Rousette smiled subtly, deaf to the clatter of battle as Ladybug deflected Volpina's attacks from her as she sat conjuring her charm.

Still beating on her drum, Rousette broke eye contact with her patronus, looking towards Volpina. The fox followed her gaze, leaping forward to apprehend the woman mid-attack, freezing her midair in a gust of wind.

Volpina gasped aloud, finding her arms bound to her sides, Ladybug's yo-yo tying her down. Rousette's fox curled around her feet, humming contently.

Rousette took a step forward, halting just before Volpina.

"You will _never_ be the Fox wielder," Rousette said quietly, reaching to yank the girl's necklace off with a snap. She crushed the charm in her fist, watching the girl's costume dissolve into black, eyes closing.

Rousette turned her back on her, stalking over to where Ladybug and now Chat Noir stood, mouths open. "You need to purify this," Rousette said quietly, handing the necklace to Ladybug. She took the charm deftly, eyes wide as she walked to the other side of the roof to catch the black butterfly.

Chat stood staring at her a moment longer, stiff.

 _He must have had to retransform_ , she thought idly. But he still looked a little worse for wear.

Rousette sighed, the emotions she'd been holding back flooding her relieved posture. She gasped suddenly, pain shooting up her leg. _Shit, I forgot I got cut,_ she gritted her teeth, looking down at the wound in her leg.

Chat sucked in a breath, concern flooding his expression. "Your leg," he started, reaching towards her.

"I'm fine," she stepped back, grimacing when her weight went to her injured leg. She sat down heavily and closed her eyes, reciting a healing spell to close the wound.

When she opened her eyes, Chat was still staring at her, awe in his expression.

"Are you hurt?" she asked, disrupting his thoughts.

"Um," he hurriedly glanced over himself, eyes wide.

"Your shoulder is dislocated," Rousette interrupted, hand already pressing to the point.

Chat blinked, watching her every move. "How did you know?" He paused, eyes closing briefly with a flash of pain as she pressed in. He pulled in a breath when she began reciting the spell, the joints in his shoulder shifting with her words.

 _Because we're soul mates_ , she thought.

"Your arm was sagging unnaturally," she said instead.

"Well thank you," he gave her a small smile, rolling his shoulder slowly. "It feels much better now."

She returned his smile, turning away. The throbbing in her chest seemed to turn to a hum, surprising her. She saw surprise on Chat's face as well, but he hid it well.

So they'd both felt it…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Author's Note:** Well, I've never written about an akuma battle, so I hope it turned out okay.

I guess you could say the plot has thickened…with Chat Noir and a 'bigger' enemy…

I'm kinda sad that there's nothing funny about this chapter. I don't like that L

If you're asking 'why the change of weapons?' – that was DarkAmy's idea. Weapon upgrades are always cool!

Anyway, commentary is always appreciated! Please let me know what you think!


	7. Chapter 7

Chat Noir disappeared. After the battle with Volpina, Haryana had gone home immediately, not wanting to be caught by the news and draw unwanted attention to herself.

She hadn't made it very far before Ladybug caught up to her, however, blue eyes alarmingly clear.

"We need to talk," Ladybug said, landing on the same rooftop as Rousette. "That drum you have-" she started.

"-I really don't know." Rousette interrupted. "It just…happened."

"Right," Ladybug swallowed, gaze shifting away. "I've never seen that happen before. Either you're one crazy-weird akuma or one crazy-weird wielder."

Rousette snorted, turning back to Ladybug. The sun was directly above them, casting Ladybug's face in a shadow.

"So have you been a wielder long?" Rousette asked, taking a hesitant step towards Ladybug.

The girl gave a soft smile, beckoning her over to her. "About a year now," she said. "You?"

"Maybe a week?" Rousette smiled sheepishly.

Ladybug chuckled. "Yeah…this whole magic kwami thing is pretty weird when you first see it."

Rousette nodded in agreement, taking a seat beside Ladybug. _I guess school is canceled for today,_ she thought idly, gaze drifting over to the school. _Boo hoo…_

Rousette glanced to Ladybug, finding her brows knit.

"What's wrong?" Rousette asked.

Ladybug gave a heavy sigh, through her teeth. "It's been bothering me all morning…but…I mean, I know all of us are being targeted specifically because we're miraculous wielders, but why are you being targeted _specifically specifically_?"

Rousette stared at Ladybug, uncomfortable with her questioning gaze.

She swallowed.

 _Do you really want to know?_

"Haryana dear!" A voice interrupted. Rousette turned her head, oblivious to what Ladybug would think of her responding to the name.

A woman was standing on the street below them, looking up at the two girls sitting on the edge of the roof, a hand shading her eyes.

 _How does she know my name?_ Rousette's eyes narrowed.

Her necklace beeped, startling her.

"You're going to detransform soon," Ladybug said, eyes narrowed slightly. _Did she know?_

"Haryana!" The woman cooed again. Rousette looked down at her, eyes wide. She had a wand out this time.

 _Was she from the Ministry?_

She was panicking inside – she knew that. This woman, and Ladybug, both looking at her, questioning.

 _I have to get out of here._

And so she vanished.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She'd retreated to Master Fu's home, slipping through the window to her room to find a pot of tea sitting on a cushion.

Though Master Fu was absent, Haryana knew that he'd been there recently, evident by the still steaming tea cup beside the pillow.

Lowering herself cautiously to the floor, she let her transformation slip off, closing the blinds to the room to shade the burst of color.

Trix floated out of her necklace, sinking with a sigh to Haryana's outstretched hands.

"I'm hungry," she sighed, rubbing at her eyes sleepily.

Haryana rubbed noses with her, earning a high pitched squeal from the kwami. "Hey!" Trix shouted.

Haryana eyed the kwami, setting her gently down on the cushion next to the tea pot. "I'll get you something to eat," she said, heading to the door.

"Blueberries please!" the kwami shouted.

Haryana smiled over her shoulder, pushing the nagging image of the strange woman on the street to the back of her mind.

"Haryana?" Master Fu asked, his voice somewhere in the back of the house. "Are you back?"

"Yeah!" Haryana shouted, snatching a package of blueberries from the fridge. _Master Fu wouldn't mind…_

"School got canceled," she amended, popping one of the berries into her mouth. _Of course it was sour…_

Puckering her lips slightly at the taste, she reentered her room, aimlessly tossing the package on the bed. "There's your blueberries," she said, sitting on the floor by the tea. _Always green tea…_

Master Fu entered the room then, hunched over his cane, but with a smile on his face. "I saw you on TV" he gave a cheesy smile, lowering himself to the floor slowly.

"Oh," Haryana's eyes widened, teapot hovering over her cup. "I was trying to avoid that."

Master Fu chuckled softly, taking a sip of his own tea. "That would be an impossible feat, I'm afraid. You're simply too bright a star to be ignored."

Haryana smiled into her teacup. "I'm just too fabulous, aren't I?" She scoffed.

He smiled. "Speaking of fabulous," Master Fu said. "Your drum is a new weapon that I have never seen."

Haryana sobered instantly, setting her cup in her lap. "Do you know why my weapon changed?" She asked.

"The only thing I can think of is that the transformation was triggered somehow," Trix pipped up, a blueberry in each of her cheeks.

"How?" Haryana asked. "You said this had never happened before, so what's different-"

"-You're different," Master Fu smiled. "Perhaps the miraculous deemed you to have a better fit weapon than a staff."

"Yeah but the staff was so much like my wand," Haryana wined. "I really liked it," she mumbled.

"Well perhaps it's best that your weapon _isn't_ like a wand," Master Fu said, tugging at his beard thoughtfully. "You're less recognizable as a witch that way."

Haryana grimaced. "I'm afraid the fact that I'm a witch is already…known, somehow."

A pregnant pause passed.

"What happened?" he demanded, tone soft.

"There was a woman…" Haryana trailed off, eyes shirking from his gaze. "She had a wand, and she knew my name. 'Haryana,' that is," she clarified. "She called to me while I was transformed, and the only reason she would know who I am is if she's seen me before somewhere, or recognized my magical trace."

"I thought I would've obscured your trace," Trix muttered.

"But how would she have known who I am then?" Haryana demanded. "The only explanation is that she recognized my trace."

"Or that someone else has been following you this whole time." Master Fu said quietly. "You're in more danger than I thought," he frowned.

Haryana's eyebrows knit.

"So you're telling me that _He's_ found me?" She asked quietly, dreading the response.

Master Fu looked to her, eyes earnestly pained. "I'm afraid it a likely possibility."

She looked to the ground, the tea in her cup cold.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Author's Note** : Awwwwwwww depressing end of chapter ewwwwwwww (sorry). But hey, you needed to get the information! Now Haryana is being sought after by You Know Who and is in more danger than she might think…

Next chapter: Haryana comes closer than she's ever been to real danger – but she has the strength and friends now that she can choose: "fight or flight"

Feedback is always appreciated!


	8. Chapter 8

It's a strange, how sometimes the finest details can only be observed from afar. Movements up close can appear jerky and disoriented – sweat glistening and obscuring any semblance of beauty. But from across the street, the seamless string of flips appears much more elegant. The puzzle can only be seen from afar; it was simply a change of perspective that could turn worlds upside down, or clear the mist from a beautiful landscape.

Such was the case with Rousette.

If you looked too closely, she was only a blur of action, her movements obscuring anything defining about her. It was practiced, of course, being a wielder. You weren't ever meant to know her.

From the school however, and as a wizard, it was painfully easy to see that she was a witch.

Nathanael rested his chin on his hands, idly wondering if the way she held her staff really was wand-like, or if his mind was just playing tricks on him.

But no – the way she wielded it, one handed, commanding it effortlessly.

She'd held a wand before, no doubt.

He was certain that she was the magical presence he'd sensed in the room; being a Legilimen just confirmed it. But the magic she held was alarmingly strong, bringing him to keep a close eye on her despite her friendly demeanor - even if she was a miraculous wielder – and even if he was watching her defeat an akuma at that moment.

It was difficult to see why she'd come, the suddenness of her arrival catching him off guard.

And he knew he wasn't alone in being caught unawares.

There were other wizards, perhaps ones not so friendly, that knew she was here too…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Adrien was staring intently at the ceiling of his room, legs flopped over the back of the couch, eyebrows drawn together. His fists were clenched, his silver ring a bite of cold in his hand.

His chest was aching.

When he'd gotten back from the akuma battle, it had only been a slight pain, but as the day wore on his chest felt like it was being squeezed, the pressure increasing inside him until he felt like he might pop if you touched him.

He bit his lip, willing the pain away but fearing what that would mean.

 _He knew it had to do with Rousette._

Plagg had been all but entirely unhelpful when Adrien had asked about it, muttering something about 'cheese,' 'love,' and 'soul mates' between gasping bites of Camembert.

 _That's Plagg…_

And it left Adrien even more confused than before. Assuming the 'love' Plagg spoke of was directed towards 'cheese,' rather than 'soul mates,' Adrien was left to contemplate what exactly 'soul mate' in itself meant. But if Plagg had meant 'love' _and_ 'soul mates,' (like together?) well…

Adrien's head turned to the side, letting out an exasperated breath.

Either way he was left sitting with his feet over his head, the growing gnaw of _something_ in his chest begging his attention.

 _What did the pain mean? Did she feel it too?_

When he'd last seen her, it seemed like she'd felt…something, when they'd touched. He wouldn't quite call it electrifying, but it had certainly shocked them both.

He sighed, rolling onto his side.

He wasn't sure how he felt about Rousette. There was certainly something enthralling about her, magnetizing him to her in a way he couldn't pinpoint.

She was dauntless, that much he could tell. And brave. Powerful – more powerful than he'd thought anyone capable of being, and yet…Rousette.

Appearing so suddenly – saving them? Disappearing – healing him?

It was all a jumbled mess in his head, heightened tenfold by the throbbing in his chest. He let out a groan to the heavens, hands covering his face in misery.

 _Why did life have to be so complicated?_ He practically screamed. Everything had been so much simpler when it was just Ladybug and himself!

 _And Volpina too – !_

He shuttered, curling in on himself.

She'd gotten more powerful as well. _How?_ His mind demanded.

It had all started when Rousette appeared…but how was she the catalyst? Weren't miraculous wielders chosen when they were needed?

Adrien grimaced, recalling the way he'd nearly been blown to bits earlier in the day by Volpina.

Perhaps they did need her…

…but that didn't stop the throbbing in his chest.

He rubbed his eyes, frustrated that he couldn't make any sense of the situation. Everything kept leading back to _her_.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ladybug sat with her feet dangling over the edge of the Notre Dame, overlooking the city during the last few minutes of her night's patrol, deep in thought.

They all kept wandered back to Rousette, her encounter with the girl earlier in the day both intriguing and concerning. She'd run off so quickly – they'd hardly been able to talk.

Ladybug's brow pinched, eyes glazing over as she recalled the strange circumstances in which Rousette had left her.

Evidently, that woman calling up to them had scared her.

But that wasn't what had bothered Ladybug the most. It was the name the lady had called Rousette:

 _Haryana._

The new girl at school?

Ladybug shook her head, mind scrambling to dismiss the idea. Was Rousette Haryana?

How would that lady have known?

She sighed, standing up to head back home.

A dazzling light froze her, attracting her attention to a street not too far from her. Instantly suspicious, Ladybug swung off the rooftop, brow creasing in concern.

 _I guess patrol's not over yet…_

She landed on the street with a dull thud, the sound echoing in the otherwise empty alley. She narrowed her eyes, certain that she was in the right place. But no one was there…and no cause for a bright light.

Keeping her yo-yo dangling free at her side, she began walking up the alley, eyes glancing around her warily to pick up on any danger.

It was completely silent, save for the skittering of a rat nearby.

She let out a breath she hadn't known she'd been holding, turning back to go the way she'd come – but paused.

Something was nagging her – planting her feet to the ground and holding her there.

She turned around slowly, finding another presence at the entrance of the alley, silhouetted in the street lamp's light.

The figure stood stalk still, but was unmistakable.

 _Rousette?_ Ladybug thought, already creeping towards her.

 _What was she doing here –_

Her thoughts broke off with a start, a flash of pain briefly immobilizing her. She fell to the ground, her limbs crumbling around her at odd angles. She was frozen, staring up at the moon, terrified by the lack of feeling in her muscles.

Her mind was so cluttered, shocked by the absurdity of the situation, that she hardly registered the figures standing over her – two of them.

Rousette wasn't alone, evidently. The woman from before was with her, holding a wand towards Ladybug's throat with the sweetest of smiles.

And then Rousette vanished, the apparition disintegrating at the witch's command.

Ladybug's mind went numb.

XXXXXXXXXX

 **Author's Note** : Eheheh…heh


	9. Chapter 9

Perhaps it was intuition, a natural reaction that occurred from years of acute closeness. Perhaps it was the painful nag in his core, unsettling his stomach so that he couldn't sit still, restless and uneasy.

Adrien sat up, glancing around the dark interior of his room.

"Plagg," he whispered, knowing the dark creature was nearby. "We need to transform."

Some incognizant cursing came from the bathroom, followed by the profuse smell of cheese as the kwami erupted towards Adrien, green eyes boring into his wielder's.

He stalled in front of Adrien, inches from his face with a flat glare.

"Well?" The kwami declared, arms thrown wide. "What are you waiting for?"

"Oh," Adrien looked away. "I just thought I'd ask you-"

"Let's go," the kwami growled, "my stomach is hurting."

Adrien's mouth fell open slightly, about to make some snarky comment about Plagg refusing cheese – the love of his life – when he stopped.

 _So he felt it too then._

 _Chat knew Ladybug was hurt._

He shut his mouth instead, transforming wordlessly.

The unease he felt in his chest increases substantially, Plagg's own emotions heightening his sense of alarm.

Without delay, he sprung out onto the rooftop, the fear growing in his chest spurring him out onto the rooftops of Paris in pursuit of his companion.

But the night was eerily quiet, the moon overhead obscured by wayward clouds. His breath mingled with the cool air, disorienting him in his otherwise still surroundings.

 _Where was she? Was there an akuma?_

He glanced sharply down at his baton, the fading ladybug print indicating where his partner was. He leapt off the rooftop to the street below, boots skidding on the frozen tiles.

 _She was close._

He pressed his back to the building, sliding closer to the ground to peer around the corner. The building in question was across the street, swathed in shadows, a single dull streetlamp illuminating its haggard exterior.

He let out a quiet breath, tucking his baton back into its holster.

With steps as silent as the night itself, Chat approached the building, pausing outside the metal doors to listen. He pressed one of his ears to the door, keeping his trembling limbs still to listen.

There were voices. Two of them, to be precise. And one of them was Ladybug.

Chat let out a low hiss.

He didn't know what was going on in there, but it was more than likely that the other voice was an akuma, holding Ladybug captive.

He glanced around himself warily, finding the street just as barren and cold as before.

Preparing himself to kick through the door, he was shocked to find himself immobilized, ice freezing his limbs together like a board.

With wide eyes he watched as the door before him slid open, revealing a woman dressed in a purple robe, a slim wand in hand.

 _The akuma?_ Chat thought, confused by her relatively normal appearance.

He didn't get another chance to contemplate her garb, however, before his consciousness slipped away, shackling him into darkness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Haryana awoke with a start, springing from her bed with alarming speed. The room was dark and cool, but her body was soaked with sweat. Her chest was throbbing, coupled with a dull ache in her head.

 _Chat was hurt._

"Trix," she hissed, taking a moment longer than she'd like to find the little fox. She scoped the sleepy kwami up from her resting place, just beginning to awaken.

They made eye contact, green on green, the fear transferring from one to the other.

"Transform me," Haryana whispered, voice shaking.

A moment later Rousette clambered out from Haryana's window, the cool air of the night freezing her against the building's exterior.

She was mildly surprised to find her staff again, instead of her drum. She'd ask Trix about it later; there were more important things to worry about.

 _How can I find Chat?_ She thought breathlessly, green eyes flickering around her surroundings. It was quiet, the crickets alone creating a cacophonous symphony.

She turned to look at the roof, leaping up to the tiles to get a better view of the city. The longer she was awake, the more the pain increased.

 _Check your staff,_ Trix stated. _It tracks where your fellow miraculous wielders are._

 _That's surprisingly helpful_ , Rousette mused, the darkness encroaching around her lightening for a moment. She found a small screen near the tip of her staff. _I thought kwami's only used old magic._

 _We update every now and then,_ Trix scoffed.

The screen displayed a small ladybug and paw print, blinking together in what looked to be the more industrial part of the city.

 _Alright,_ Rousette huffed _. Off we go…_

And she launched herself off the roof, the wind behind her as sprinted to her companion's aid.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The building itself was unremarkable – a run-down plant of some kind, hinges rusting and windows broken in.

Rousette sucked a breath in through her nose, closing her eyes to probe for any threats with her mind.

She stiffened, immediately finding the presence of another magic wielder – a _witch_.

 _The woman from the street?_

 _She knew my name -_

Rousette's eyes narrowed, glancing around her warily. There was fear welling up inside of her – a residual fear from times past – of the Ministry…and the Dark Lord.

Rousette let out the breath she'd been holding, unclenching her fists to flatten against the cool building.

Her friends needed her help. They were undoubtedly trapped inside.

 _Bait._ The back of her mind sneered.

Rousette's jaw clenched, a fire kindling inside of her.

 _They can't take from me that easily._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Author's Note:** Happy Holidays Everyone! Stuff 'bout to get exciting~ Unfortunately it will take me a bit longer than usual to get the next chapter out because I will be out of town until the New Year…Until then, have wonderful lives all of you!


	10. Chapter 10

Rousette sucked in a breath sharply, the moldy air sticking in her lungs.

Three pairs of eyes were on her, two shocked to see her, and the other glaring.

Rousette swallowed thickly, chancing a quick glance to where Ladybug and Chat were lying on the floor, immobilized with wide eyes. She could tell that they were trying to speak, but the immobilization spells rendered them mute, freezing masks of terror on their faces.

Rousette tore her gaze from them, focusing on the Witch.

 _I'll get you guys free soon_ , she promised them.

The Witch continued to stare at her, stance relaxed but wand still pointed towards the new arrival. She was standing between Rousette and her fellow miraculous wielders, but wasn't making any indication that she was interested in them.

Not even to take their miraculous.

 _What does she want?_ Rousette thought _. She's not an akuma…_

She didn't get a chance to finish the thought, having to dodge a sudden attack by the Witch.

 _So she does want me_ , Rousette thought grimly. She shot back an immobilization spell of her own, but the Witch ducked under it easily, advancing to counter with her wand glowing and raised.

The spell flew past Rousette, empty storage boxes clattering to the floor in a storm of dust.

A muffled squeak caught Rousette's attention, bringing her eyes back to her friends.

Rousette sucked in a breath; that spell had almost hit Chat.

 _I need to get out of here._

As much as she hated leaving Ladybug and Chat immobilized and defenseless, they were safer alone than between two dueling witches.

Rousette's eyes narrowed, staff poised in front of her, stance wide and balanced.

If she could apparate with the Witch somewhere, Ladybug and Chat would be much safer. And their immobilization spells would be wearing off soon…

She flicked her wand to glance another spell off her arm, foot sliding back an inch.

 _I might not be able to reach her though_ , the thought struck Rousette suddenly, causing her to take another stumbling step back.

This Witch was evidently very powerful – _was she a ministry witch? Or a Death Eater?_

The thought made Rousette's stomach squirm.

Her head was still spinning from the last attack.

Rousette looked up, finding the Witch much closer than before – _too close -_

It was just a touch – but it was enough. Rousette felt herself being dragged into the Witch's apparition, the wind stealing her breath from her lungs. She clung to her staff with all her strength, not wanting it to be lost to the empty space.

 _Well at least Ladybug and Chat are safer now_ , Rousette thought dully, half expecting the thought to fly off with her disintegrating leg.

She hit the ground hard, face smacking against a cold floor with a thud. There were someone's fingers on the back of her neck – cool to the touch and clawed.

A pair of high heels were inches from her face, black and unforgiving.

Rousette kept still, her entire body numbed by a dull throbbing. She knew that there would be a wand in a hand hovering over her neck, tracing her every movement.

She chanced a glance upward, keeping as still as possible.

The Witch was standing over her, but she wasn't looking at Rousette. She was looking across the room, but with little light it was difficult to tell what she was looking at.

 _This can't be good_ , Rousette thought. _I don't even know where I am._

She continued to lay still to conserve her strength, eyes half lidded. _I guess I have to wait_ , she breathed.

A door opened, blinding Rousette momentarily when the light crossed her face.

Then it closed, plunging the room into darkness once again, a pair of shoes sounding on the floor. The Witch above Rousette stiffened, the tip of her wand pressing into the base of Rousette's skull.

She grimaced ever so slightly, fist curling around her staff.

"Tell the Dark Lord we are ready," the Witch spoke up, glancing down to Rousette. "We are ready."

Rousette immediately stiffened, the mention of the Dark Lord freezing her blood.

 _No…he couldn't – she was a Death Eater?_

She felt like she was burning – but her blood was frozen – her eyes wide with fear, a single thought looping through her head

 _I'm going to die._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Author's Note:**

Hello! How's everyone doing? Happy New Year!

I know I've left some pretty gaping loopholes so far – so please ask for help if you've fallen into one! If you're confused about something, please ask – I know this story is weird in many ways J

Have a wonderful day! Feedback is always appreciated~


	11. Chapter 11

Master Fu awoke with a start, a cold sweat covering his body.

"Wayzz?" He called softly, folding the sheet back from his body.

"Yes Master?" Came the kwami's reply, the turtle turning from his perch.

"Would you go check on Haryana please?" Fu asked. "I have a feeling…" he trailed off, knowing the kwami felt the same unease he did.

"Of course," Wayzz leapt into the air, a hurried nod sending him off.

The kwami knocked softly on the door to Haryana's room.

"Haryana?" He paused. "Trix?"

No reply.

He phased through the door, the silence unnerving him.

The room was empty, the window open.

He sighed, turning back to inform Fu, a growing knot of worry forming in his gut.

 _This can't be good_.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Her forehead felt like it was burning, and she knew her scar was glowing._

He _was here._

 _She groaned, shifting against her bonds but unable to open her eyes._

 _She could sense Him coming towards her, the temperature in the room dropping with each of His steps._

 _He was beside her, bare feet as white as the moon, raising her chin with icy fingers._

 _She squeezed her eyes together tighter, the stench of his breath making her nauseous-_

 _Haryana._

 _A faint voice turned her mind._

 _Haryana! The voice sounded again, louder._ Her eyes cracked open, dark slits of green fearing what they'd see.

The room was dark and the floor cold beneath her. Her shoulder was aching from where she'd been pushed to the ground.

The Dark Lord was not there.

She released a breath she hadn't known she'd been holding, and shivered, a cold sweat coating her frame. Her head was pounding – had she fallen asleep?

 _Trix?_ She called hesitantly.

 _You were having a nightmare_ , came the kwami's muted reply.

Instantly alarm shot through Haryana's body, the faintness of her kwami's voice sending her heartbeat into a flurry of panic.

But she kept her eyes closed – knowing the Witch was undoubtedly watching over her. Her wand could be at her throat, for all she knew.

 _How long have I been asleep?_ She asked.

 _Not long_ , Trix's reply was delayed, labored. _But I can't keep you transformed for much longer. The Witch was trying to pry into your mind while you slept._

Haryana swallowed, fingers tightening subconsciously around her staff. She was surprised it hadn't been taken away from her.

 _They haven't touched me,_ she thought dully. _They must be waiting_ … _for Him._ She swallowed again.

 _Thank you for protecting my mind, Trix._

A soft humming came from the back of her mind, the kwami accepting her charge's gratitude.

 _Help will come soon,_ Trix said softly _. Ladybug and Chat Noir have reawakened –_

Haryana stiffened, but quickly forced her muscles to relax.

 _Are they coming here?_ She asked.

 _Yes_ , Trix replied. _The Jade Turtle found them and lifted the spells on them. They are coming now._

Haryana's eyes squeezed together tighter, pain blossoming in her chest.

 _Tell them to turn back_ , she said softly.

A pregnant pause weighed in the air.

 _I cannot_ , Trix said.

Haryana's eyes flew open, fists close to crushing her staff _. They must turn back. They will die if they come here._

 _They will come anyway,_ Trix said sadly, voice growing fainter. _There is nothing you can do._

Haryana stared at the open space before her blankly, breath coming out shallow gasps. She'd never be allowed to use her staff to contact Ladybug or Chat. So what could she do to warn them?

Haryana lowered her head to the floor with a dull thud, the sound echoing in the dark chamber.

 _Pain._

Her eyes flew open again. Pain – that was the key. She knew Chat felt it when she was in pain – she could warn them to stay away that way.

 _Trix, I need you to detransform me,_ Haryana breathed. _You need to rest._

 _Haryana_ , Trix's tone held a hint of warning. She knew what she was thinking. She _always_ knew.

 _It's the best way to warn them,_ Haryana sighed, sitting up.

The Witch was across the room, watching her. She made no move, but followed Haryana with her eyes.

Haryana lifted her wrists slowly, finding them chained together, the cool metal pooling where it hit the floor. Warily, she looped the chain around her neck, swallowing thickly.

 _I don't want to hurt you, Trix_. Haryana thought. _Detransform me and save your strength._

A moment of silence passed; She could feel the reluctance of her kwami, but her own resolution stood firm.

Without a word, the transformation disintegrated, the orange flash filling the room, the chain around her neck tightening.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"She's gone!" Ladybug exclaimed, coming to a rigid standstill on the roofline. "Rousette's indicator just disappeared," she breathed, eyes fixated on her yo-yo.

"She must have detransformed," Chat grit, landing beside Ladybug. His head was still fuzzy from the immobilization spell that had held him captive, his limbs numb at the tips.

It had all happened so fast – a green blurr, the sudden jarring of his muscles, the slow renewal of strength as an elixir resuscitated him. It had been like warm honey flowing through his veins, burning him to his very core.

 _The Jade Turtle_.

Chat swallowed, the remnants of the elixir still coating his tongue. He didn't know what it was, but it had freed him, and Ladybug.

Jade hadn't stayed long – only long enough to check that they were recuperating, and warn them of where they were going. "You must find Rousette," he had rasped. "It will be dangerous where she is," his eyes darkened. "Be careful, please. I am too weak to be of help to you two in this form, but know that I am watching over you. All _three_ of you."

And then he'd left, a green blur and warm smile.

Unanswered questions clouded Chat's mind, but he shook his head, eyes refocusing in the present. Rousette was in danger.

"Her kwami must be exhausted." Chat's eyes narrowed, the city glowing ominously. "But it doesn't matter; we saw where she last was," he stood. "Let's go-" he started, voice crisp, but faltered mid-sentence, breath caught in his throat. He dropped to his knees, hands flying to his throat.

"Chat!" Ladybug exclaimed, instantly sliding to her partner's side. He was clutching his neck, as if he were choking, making Ladybug's eyes widen in alarm.

"Is it Rousette?" She breathed, taking one of her partner's hands. He stared at her with fear in his eyes, mute.

"We need to hurry," he rasped, putting one foot to the ground.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Author's Note:**

Oh my, when did this story get so _depressing_? My goodness!

Well, I can promise that important stuff happens next chapter :)


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: WARNING** : Reading this back, I realize it seems Haryana is a bit suicidal. That was not my intention but if you are sensitive to those things you might find them present.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Haryana_

It was strange – hearing your own pulse in your head, the blood rushing through your veins. It was almost calming, save for the creep slowly dragging itself up your innards, warning you of danger - as your breath was sucked away.

But then your blood caught, sticking in a sudden bottleneck – the _chain_.

And the euphoria was over.

Haryana gasped, vision flashing red when her eyes reared open.

She'd almost passed out that time.

If she hadn't been so breathless, she might have laughed, or even felt relief.

But she couldn't – not here, not now.

Not with a wand at the back of her neck, pressing into the skin like a blade.

She sank forwards ever so slightly, a weak chuckle shaking her. She was surprised she could amuse herself in such a situation, but then again, anything was possible here.

On her death bed: the cold hard floor of some obscure mistrusted place. She imagined it high up on a dreary cliff – or perhaps in an underground cave, riddled with insects and disease – a labyrinth of despair.

She gave a breathy laugh, head lulling back to rest on the pointed wand hovering at the back of her skull. The Witch had her attention now, or rather, Haryana had the Witch's attention.

It was obvious that the Witch was displeased by Haryana's stunt, but wasn't making any move to stop her, save the wand tracing her movements.

 _So long as I don't actually kill myself_ , Haryana thought ruefully, _this woman is harmless_.

 _What a strange concept_ , she thought. _She won't let me kill myself, but she'll let others kill me._

Her lips stretched into a smile, thin and without humor. _Well I might as well creep the hell out of this woman -_

A startling crash echoed in the room, drawing both Haryana and the Witch's attention to the door. It was closed, but a smattering of shattered glass had slid under the door, reflecting sharply in the otherwise dark room.

Both witches held baited breaths, the silence stretching into eternity. Haryana's eyes flickered to Trix, the kwami's green eyes glowing brightly in the dark.

 _Broken glass. Broken souls. Broken smiles._

 _Freedom?_

"Transform me, Trix," Haryana whispered.

Oxygen didn't seem to be reaching her brain, or maybe she had stopped breathing. She could only stare at the glass, transfixed by the light it brought into her hole of darkness.

And then she heard his voice – distant – but _his_.

 _Chat -_

-his voice echoing down the labyrinth of halls –

"Rousette!" He'd shouted, an everlasting moment echoing in her mind.

She knew time hadn't really slowed down – not to let her ponder the kindling hope in her chest – not to give her a breath of relief.

Then he burst into the room, Ladybug at his side.

His eyes caught hers, and the fire consumed her, gasoline igniting in her veins.

 _They'd come._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Adrien_

Rousette's breath caught, and Adrien's did too. Her chest rose slightly, and an unwarranted sigh escapes from his lips.

She was breathing. _Alive_.

The marred flesh around her neck seems to gleam – the skin rubbed red and sore. Unconsciously, his hand moves to his own throat, rubbing the raw skin at his collar.

 _So that's what I've been feeling_ , he thinks, another pained glance to Rousette's neck affirming his theory.

He swallows, eyes shifting to the Witch standing behind Rousette, then Ladybug. The Witch seemed surprised to see them – but he knows her hesitation wouldn't last.

Ladybug is looking back at Chat, uncertainty and fear fighting for dominance in her expression.

A moment of silence passes, and then she shouts "Lucky Charm!" the room erupting into color.

Chat is jolted into action, her words spurring his legs into motion.

Rousette is immobilized – somehow – he isn't sure – but she still isn't moving, staring intently at Ladybug – or rather, what she's holding.

Chat chances a glance over his shoulder, noticing a thin piece of wood in Ladybug's hand.

Much like one the Witch is holding…

Chat turns, narrowly missing a beam of light directed at him from the Witch.

 _So the stick is some sort of weapon_ , Chat's breath rushes out when he lands. _It doesn't look particularly harmful._

He glances back to the one in the Witch's hand, glowing by her side. _Though perhaps it's more that it appears to be._

The Witch seems intent on bashing Chat to the ground, leaving Ladybug to contemplate the slim piece of wood in her hand. Chat dances around the bursts of light, happy to distract her from his companions while Ladybug figures out how to use the object.

"It's a wand!" Rousette's voice burst out, grated and sore. For a moment the room stills, shock radiating off of Ladybug. "Repeat after me," Rousette growls, the ferocity of her voice commanding Ladybug's attention. " _Alohomora_."

Ladybug hardly mumbles the phrase, her attention too enraptured with the battle going on around her.

"You have to say it with _determination_ ," Rousette hisses, crouching forwards in her chains. " _Look_ at me," she shouts, and there's a plea in her tone. " _Alohomora_!" She shouts again.

" _Alohomora_!" Ladybug shouts, and she's looking at Rousette this time. For a second it's silent; then, Rousette's face breaks into a smile, the chains shackling her limbs together clicking open and falling to the floor uselessly.

Immediately the Witch swings her heel at Rousette's head, flooring her with a sickening crack. Ladybug gasps, almost dropping the wand. Rousette's motionless on the ground, the Witch standing over her defensively, challenging Ladybug with her wand.

" _No!_ " Ladybug shouts, and the sound echoes on the empty walls, reverberating in Chat's chest. Something's cracking inside of him – his head is pounding, about to explode; he's silent; he's not breathing.

He doesn't register that his body is falling. The sensation is too distant; a foreign action occurring in another universe.

But his head hits the ground and he feels that – and he's seeing red. It might be Ladybug's suit.

Or it might just be blood.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Marinette_

Two seconds.

Her heart beat three times.

She was seeing things in four.

In five steps she could have reached Rousette.

 _Could have._

For such a seemingly little amount of time, a tremendous amount can occur in two second. Ladybug knew that. She was seeing it now.

Chat fell to the floor, his limbs going slack, eyes rolling back in his head.

 _One._

The Witch was halfway turned towards her, one eye on Ladybug. She's going to smile; Ladybug can see that.

 _Not if I can help it_ , Ladybug hisses.

Her wand was raised, the word poised on her lips. She doesn't know where it came from.

 _Two._

" _Avadaca-_ "

- _snap_ -

The sound cuts her off, the sudden burst of movement drawing her eyes.

There's three gloved fingers wrapped around the Witch's wand. Her eyes are wide.

 _Rousette._

"I'll be taking that," Rousette whispers, hardly audibly. In a burst of light, the Witch is thrown back, her expression mixed between shock and awe.

Rousette stands. She has the Witch's wand.

"Are you ready?" She asks, and she spares a glance back at Ladybug.

 _I think my jaw just fell off…_ Ladybug feels her head tilt. Her head feels numb, her entire body tingling like there's a storm about the break out.

"Yeah," she manages a smile. "Lead on Rousette."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Author's Note** :

I think I accidentally typed "heroin" instead of "heroine" in one of the previous chapters…oops. Now Rousette is a narcotic. *shrugs

I am confused by this chapter. If you are too, ask. I will try to clarify. If you're wondering why Rousette didn't just unchain herself (she can do wandless magic), it's because she wants to test Ladybug's ability, and also because she doesn't have much strength left. Tada.

Also, I apologize for changing tenses twice in the same chapter. I can't pick between present and past apparently. Sorry if that annoys you!


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note:** I've decided that this will be the last chapter of this story. I like ending on 13 ;)

Please enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXX

It was almost childishly easy to defeat the witch after that. Unwanded and left scrambling across the floor, it was a mere matter of minutes before she was knocked unconscious, limbs shackled together with magic.

A moment of baited silence passed, the dim room growing calm, the shallow breaths of the three superheroes echoing in the chamber.

"It's over." Ladybug finally says, and she wipes a bead of sweat from her brow. "But I don't know what to do with her."

"The Witch will be turned in to the Ministry," Rousette replies shortly, crouching down to touch the woman. The magic binding her limbs is strong, and her breathing even. Rousette turns from her, focusing her attention on Chat. His eyes remained closed, but his breathing is regular.

"What's the 'Ministry?'" Ladybug asks hesitantly, taking a step towards her companion. Her miraculous beeps, breaking the stretch of silence.

Rousette's back is to her, and she looks small crouched down over Chat. Ladybug can't see the whirlwind of hurt and fear on her face.

"The Ministry takes care of people like her," Rousette says quietly. _And people like me._

It's silent in the room again, but still Ladybug does not leave. Does she not care that her time is running out?

Her curiosity wins her over. "What you told me to say before," Ladybug starts, then stops, uncertain how to continue. "That was magic, wasn't it?"

Rousette nods mutely, refusing to turn and look at the girl.

Chat inhales sharply, eyes cracking open slightly. Ladybug is by him in an instant, peering intensely at his face for any signs of pain or discomfort.  
"I'm fine," he says, waving the girls' hands off. "My head just…" he trails off, glancing at the gash where the Witch had kicked Rousette's head. His lips tighten into a straight line, and his eyes meet Rousette's.

"Why you?" He asks quietly.

Rousette cocks and eyebrow at him, wary of his tone. "Why me what?"

"Why not someone else?" He licks his lips. "Of all the people in the world-" he cuts himself off, eyes flitting to Rousette. "Why are all of these people after you?" He demands now. "What makes you more dangerous than a different miraculous wielder?"

The word 'different' echoes in the room, and Rousette wants to curl in on herself. _Why are they asking? Why now?_

And she feels tears coming, because she _knows_ that it's because they care about her. But they shouldn't – they _can't_.

Rousette shakes her head silently, unable to answer. _I can't tell them. They'll only get hurt._

"Rousette what's wrong?" Ladybug asks, and the girl is in front of her, wiping her tears away like she's a child again. She feels her heart choking in her throat, and she can't speak so she shakes her head again.

 _I need to leave_ , she thinks desperately, and she stands on shaky legs, but Ladybug holds her arm.

"We can help you," Ladybug is saying, but she's blurry through the tears.

"No you can't!" Rousette screams, and she tears her arm away from Ladybug. "This is something I do _alone_. No one else gets hurt that way…"

"Do what alone?" Chat asks, rising in alarm. "What are you saying Rousette?"

"I'm saying I need to _go_ ," She cries. "You won't be seeing me again, but that's…" she trails off, tears welling up again. _That's not okay -_

" _Where_ are you going? _What_ are you doing?" Chat demands, and his tone is harsh and angry.

 _He's afraid._

"He wants me dead," she finally chokes, and she has to look away.

"Who wants you dead?" Chat demands, and his eyes are earnest but his expression is hard.

" _He_ does," Rousette sobs, and she's on the ground again, a child wallowing in self-pity.

"Why?" Ladybug asks gently, and her touch is soothing on Rousette's back.

"Because I'm _the girl who lived_ ," Rousette whispers.

Ladybug and Chat look at each other, confused and concerned.

"Who is ' _He_?'" Ladybug finally asks.

Rousette's heart clenches, and she finds it difficult to look Ladybug in the eye. " _Voldemort_. The Dark Lord." She feels something ripple through her at the mention of His name, but she's beyond caution.

"I don't know who that is," Ladybug glances to Chat.

"He's a dark wizard…a very powerful one that tried to kill me when I was a baby." She starts. "But He failed when my parents…" her voice falters. "He failed when my parents sacrificed themselves for me. He lost most of His power that night, and now He wants to kill me. He's been hunting me ever since."

A moment of pained silence follows.

"I'm so sorry," Ladybug whispered. "Truly. That must have been awful."

Haryana shrugged, unused to the sympathy. "I hardly remember them," she lied, shaking her head sadly. "Regardless, He is still out to get me, and most of the Ministry as well."

"Ministry?" Ladybug asks. "Did you say you were going to bring the Witch-"

"- _You_ will have to bring her," Rousette interrupts. "I cannot let them know where I am again."

"The Ministry is not a friend to you then?" Chat asks.

"No." Rousette shakes her head bitterly. "The Ministry thinks that if I sacrifice myself He will be appeased. So they want me to give up my life for 'the greater good,'" she laughs hollowly, turning she shoulder to them.

"Is that why you ran away?" Chat asks softly.

Rousette turns back to him, surprised. "How did you know I ran away?"

"You had to have gotten here somehow," he says a bit uncertainly. Seeing her doubtful expression, his eyes shift away from hers. "But, really…I can tell from the feel…you're lost."

She knows she's staring at him, but she can't help it.

All three of their miraculous beep, reminding them of their time limit.

"You don't have to run anymore." Ladybug says. "If you stay and fight Him."

Rousette swallows, the lump in her throat making it hard to speak.

"I can't fight-" She starts.

"-You're more powerful than anyone I have ever seen," Chat interrupts, hands crossed over his chest. "You could get rid of Him forever, Rousette." His expression softened. "You just have to try."

A moment of silent passed, a whirlwind of emotions wreaking havoc in Rousette's mind.  
"You won't be fighting alone anymore," Ladybug speaks up, looking to Chat. "We're here to help you Rousette. That's what partners do."

Rousette is not sure if she's crying – her face is numb, but she doesn't care, rushing forwards to crush the two into a hug.

 _No more running._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Author's Note:**

Well, that's the end of this story! It was an interesting experience, getting to do a cross-over but I have to admit I'm not super satisfied with this story. I never got into fully developing the cross between the two universes or the pairing, but that's just because this was a request *shrugs

I apologize for cutting this story off prematurely – there are many places it could go but I don't have the drive to take it to those places, so I just cut it off here.

Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed! Feedback is always appreciated ;)


End file.
